Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-7027 discloses a technique for scrolling an image displayed on a display unit in response to movement of a housing of a portable device such as a portable terminal or a cellular phone. For example, when a user who holds such a device in his/her hand moves the device to the right, the image is also scrolled to the right. An angular velocity sensor is used as equipment for sensing movement of the housing. For example, a reference value of the angular velocity sensor is determined, and the change from the reference value is output as an electrical signal. Then, a screen is scrolled according to the output result.
However, an angular velocity sensor for use in such a device changes the reference value upon a change in the ambient temperature, that is, a so-called temperature drift occurs. The temperature drift is output as low-frequency variations, and affects image scrolling. This can cause, for example, a failure that the image displayed on a display unit is automatically scrolled even when a user does not move the device or the screen is scrolled in the direction different from the direction in which the user moves the device.
The present invention has been made in view of such situations, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device, a signal compensation device, and a signal compensation method that prevent a failure caused by a temperature drift of an angular velocity sensor.